


Prove It (Buddy)

by strangeworlds



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom!Link, Buddy System S2, Dom!Rhett, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, but like a Hint, but not really a lot of buddy system, not exactly BDSM, only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworlds/pseuds/strangeworlds
Summary: set in Buddy System season 2, although there's no ploti don't know, this really got away from me, and now it's 5am
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Prove It (Buddy)

**Author's Note:**

> literally just sex! have fun

Link sighed to himself as he settled down on the top bunk, ready for bed. Today was exhausting. In fact, every day was exhausting since he’d moved in with Rhett. It was strange, and surreal, and part of him hated it. He didn’t like new things, he didn’t like things he didn’t know. He had his routine, and he stuck to it. Living with Rhett threw all of that out the window. 

But there was part of him - only a little part of him - that liked it. Sometimes. It was exciting, and fun. And even if Rhett was pretentious and bossy, he felt like he’d made a true friend for the first time in his life. 

He blinked, not realising his eyes were still open and he had in fact forgotten to go to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, just a few inches from his face. He’d never realised how claustrophobic it made him feel. At least the fan wasn’t on. 

Link was restless. Leftover adrenaline from an overly hectic day made his heart beat fast. He wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. 

“Rhett?” He tried with a whisper. Talking could help him fall asleep. 

A gentle snore answered him. Of course, Rhett had already had his disgusting night chocolate and was dead to the world. 

Link sighed, going back to staring at the ceiling in near darkness. Near darkness, because Rhett insisted on sleeping with a night light. 

_“It’s organic light that’s sourced from solar pigs on the sun’s third moon. There’s only three in the world, and Ellen Must has the other two,” Rhett had bragged proudly._

_“Do you mean Elon Musk?” Link asked, frowning._

_“I know what I said.” Rhett replied, already walking away._

_Link sat for a few beats in silence. Then;_

_“What the hell is a solar pig?”_

Link smiled fondly at the memory. He didn’t really believe him, he was pretty sure Rhett was just scared of the dark. But he didn’t question it. 

Rhett was the most interesting person he’d ever met. Even if Link didn’t understand most of what he said, or even believed it, his life was so wild and eventful. He didn’t think about anything, just dove head first and accepted the consequences. Link thought he was an idiot, but he could admire the commitment to his lifestyle. He was a hedonist, a glutton for pleasure and his own selfish desires. He wanted something, and he got it. 

‘He wanted me.’ Link thought to himself, then sighed, trying to turn onto his side but flopping back onto his back when the ceiling fan jabbed him in the ribs. ‘He wanted a roommate. He wanted an extra $200 a month.’ He corrected himself. Still, Rhett no doubt had a number of more interesting people he could have offered his top bunk to. So he must have wanted Link a little bit. 

Link sighed again, no closer to falling asleep. The mattress was soft, and the sheets were silky. His pyjamas were also silky, because Rhett let him borrow a pair, and Link always felt like he was going to slide right out of bed. He didn’t know why Rhett insisted on dressing in such flamboyant materials. It was ridiculous.

They were soft, though. He shifted slightly, feeling the silk flow over his skin. He felt warm. He lifted his hands and ran them over his pyjama top, letting the fabric slip under his fingers, enjoying the sensation. He felt hot.

He couldn’t. Not with Rhett sleeping beneath him. He’d managed to avoid it so far.

… But it would help him fall asleep. And Rhett shouldn’t have given him such a luxurious feeling pair of pyjamas if he wasn’t ready to bear the consequences. 

Link ran his hands over his torso one more time, from the line of his hips over his stomach, which made his breath catch, up to his chest and over his nipples, which made him bite back a moan. 

To hell with it. He had no other option, really. 

His left hand reached down to tug at his waistband as he wiggled his hips out of the pyjama bottoms, pulling them down to his knees. His right hand was synchronised, lifting up to his mouth so he could lick his palm. Normally he would prefer to use lotion, but it was in his storage bucket (Rhett had refused him any closet or drawer space) and he didn’t want to risk getting off and on the bed and waking Rhett. Spit would do. It wouldn’t change his routine drastically. 

This was just another routine. Practiced and precise, he had it perfected down to the second. By his estimation he would be asleep in under ten minutes. 

He lowered his right hand and closed his eyes, taking himself in hand and letting the sensation roll over him. He stroked himself slowly, it always started slowly, then quickened his movements, breath growing heavy. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Rhett’s voice interrupted from below, clear and arrogant. That could be his catchphrase. 

Link made an embarrassing squawk of surprise, grasping at the sheets to try and cover himself up. But they were so damn slippery. And so were Rhett’s stupid pyjamas. 

The next thing he knew he was sliding to the side, then sliding all the way off the top bunk and onto the floor. He landed with an ‘oof’ onto one of Rhett’s stupid rugs, which while unnecessarily expensive, did nothing to break his fall. He groaned in pain, closing his eyes tight. “I think I broke my dick.” He whined.

“You definitely didn’t.” Rhett replied. Something in his voice made Link open his eyes and stare at him.

Rhett was smiling slyly, laying on his side propped up on his elbow like he was posing for a magazine cover. He looked pointedly down at Link’s crotch and Link followed suit. 

His dick wasn’t broken. 

He made another embarrassing squawk and scrambled to lift up his pyjama bottoms, while Rhett started laughing. 

He took back everything he thought before. Rhett was an asshole. He hated him. 

“Shut up!” Link protested, finally covering himself up and climbing to his feet, glaring at Rhett. 

Rhett met his eyes like it was a challenge. He looked at Link and smiled smugly, eyes darting down to his crotch again. 

“You were doing it wrong.” He said, like it was obvious. 

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.” 

“I was not!” 

“Were too!”

“You cannot masturbate ‘wrong’!” Link yelled, and Rhett just raised his eyebrows at him, laying back on his bed. What an asshole. Link huffed and started to climb back up to his bunk. 

“You were doing it wrong.” 

Link felt like screaming, but knew it would only inflate Rhett’s sense of righteousness even more. He hopped down and landed on the floor on his feet. “You’re getting on my nerves, man.” He tried to sound even, but sounded irritated even to himself. 

“Well, you were” Rhett replied, seemingly satisfied with himself for getting a rise out of Link. So to speak. 

Link glared at him, suddenly angrier than he’d ever been his entire life. 

“You do it, then.” He said. 

Rhett stared at him in surprise, and it was Link’s turn to smirk. That shut him up.

“If you’re _so_ good at it. And I’m ‘doing it wrong’!” He said childishly.

“Well, I-” Rhett started, bewildered. 

“I knew it,” Link hissed, stepping forward and leaning over Rhett’s bunk. “You talk big game, always bragging about everything you know, always tellin’ me I don’t do anything right, but it’s all bullshit!” 

Rhett blinked at him, opening his mouth to talk when Link started again. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! All this-” He broke off to gesture around the room, “everything you say and do, you don’t know any of it! You’re just some bullshitting, self righteous, pretentious hipster with a stupid job and a stupid beard and none of it means anything!” He yelled, and somehow his face had ended up just inches from Rhett’s. 

Link breathed heavily, refusing to break eye contact. Rhett just looked at him. 

“Yeah?” 

His voice sounded even, but his eyes were cloudy. He was angry. Link smirked. He’d managed to piss him off.

“Okay.” Rhett said, and suddenly there was fire in his eyes.

“Okay what?” Link asked, but before he could get an answer there were large hands on his shoulders and he was being pulled down roughly. It didn’t occur to him to struggle until Rhett had him pinned down on his bunk. He tried to free his arms, but Rhett held them by the wrists, over Link’s head. He tried to use his legs next, and got one good jab at Rhett’s side with his foot, smirking as it was met with a pained grunt. Rhett huffed and shifted, planting his knees on Link’s thighs and pressing his legs down. 

“Ow!” Link protested, glaring up at Rhett. “That hurts!” 

Rhett leaned down and hovered his face over Links, so close that he could feel his beard brush against his face. 

“Then stop moving.” He instructed evenly. 

Link rolled his eyes, but laid still nonetheless. Rhett relented immediately, lifting his legs long enough for Link to move them out from under him. Rhett kneeled on the bed, his thighs lining up with the back of Link’s. Link flushed as he looked down and saw his legs spread and framing Rhett’s. He felt vulnerable in the position, and small, especially considering how easy it seemed for Rhett to hold his arms down. 

Link looked up to find Rhett staring down at him, his eyes dark and challenging. He swallowed his nerves and licked his lips, looking up at him expectantly. “You’re all talk.” He said softly. Rhett’s eyes flared and he leaned down, his face close to Link’s. Link could feel his breath on his skin, and for a moment he thought they were going to kiss. He found himself tilting his chin up, trying to meet him halfway. 

Rhett just laughed softly, and the embarrassment made him blush, a shiver going down his spine. 

“Keep your hands there.” Rhett instructed him, and the second he loosened his grip Link shifted, going to reach for him and pull him close. Rhett grabbed his wrists again, pinning them back in place. He put more of his weight on Link, pushing him further into the mattress. It knocked the wind out of his lungs but made him gasp at the same time, resulting in a pathetic strangled noise that made Rhett smirk. 

“Keep your hands there.” Rhett repeated, leaning down to brush his lips against Link’s ear. “Or I’ll tie them up.” 

Link moaned softly at the image. He’d never done anything like that before. It wasn’t part of his routine. 

He could feel Rhett waiting, not moving, his hot breath on Link’s neck tingling. He savored it for a moment, then nodded feverishly. Rhett still didn’t move. “I’ll keep them there.” Link whispered, feeling Rhett’s head move away. Their eyes met and just for a moment, their lips ghosted over one another’s. Then Link felt Rhett smirk, and his hands released their grip on Link’s wrists, and Link didn’t move a muscle. 

“Good boy.” 

Rhett’s voice was low and it made Link shiver, but he didn’t have time to focus on it because Rhett’s hands were roving over his sides, rough and heavy. 

“You were so doing it wrong. How can you touch yourself, but not _touch yourself?_ ” Rhett asked him, although Link was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question. He also thought he couldn’t answer if he wanted to, because none of his blood was in his brain anymore. “I mean look at yourself, Link, your body -” He interrupted himself to push his hands up Link’s chest, fingertips circling around his nipples as Link moaned quietly. “It’s such a waste.” Rhett sighed and placed either hand on each side of Link’s ribs, his thumbs rubbing over each nipple in unison. 

Link cried out, it was too much sensation all at once, but he didn’t want it to stop, and Rhett didn’t. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling - it was already better than what he’d been doing to himself. No way he was admitting that though. 

“Jesus, Link.” Rhett gasped, and when Link opened his eyes he was shocked to find him looking as desperate as he felt. “You look so… fucked out. Already.” He said, breathless. “There’s so much more I can make you feel.” He pinched Link’s nipples hard, rolling each one between his thumb and forefinger as if to emphasise his point. 

Link gasped, back arching at the pain and pleasure. “Show me.” He gasped, reaching his hands up and grasping at the headboard. “Make me feel it. Anything.” He begged, watching as Rhett looked at him smugly. “Unless you really are all talk…” He added, rolling his hips up against the bulge in Rhett’s pyjamas teasingly. 

Rhett grabbed him by the hips suddenly and pulled him down, grinding their cocks together through the thin silk fabric.

“Does it feel like I’m all talk?” He growled, rolling his hips against Link. 

Link moaned and tried to meet Rhett’s movements. He could feel his cock leaking precum and creating a damp patch on the silk, simultaneously embarrassed and turned on by how eager he was. “I’m gonna ruin your pyjamas.”

  
“I have sixteen more pairs.” Rhett said, grabbing Link’s shirt by the collar and pulling. Link heard a tear and the sound of buttons hitting the floor as they flew across the room. He shivered as his torso was exposed to the cool air.

“Christ, Rhett. You could’ve just-” He was interrupted when Rhett grabbed the waistband of his pyjamas and tugged them off his legs roughly. Link flushed, completely naked while Rhett looked down at him. He would have felt embarrassed if Rhett wasn’t looking at him with so much desire. He wanted to reach up and take Rhett’s clothes off too, but when he went to move his hands Rhett’s eyes met him immediately. 

“I said I’d tie you up, remember?” He warned.

“Maybe I want you to.” Link replied softly, rocking his hips up against Rhett’s and making the other man groan. 

“Next time.” Rhett said, leaning in and attaching his mouth to Link’s neck before he could say anything. He nibbled just under Link’s jaw, pressing kisses down to his Adams apple, and sucking a dark love bite right at the base of his neck, where it met Link’s collarbone. All the time, Link’s hands were straining on the headboard to keep himself from reaching out and touching Rhett. 

“Good.” Rhett whispered softly in praise, tilting his head up to press a chaste kiss to Link’s lips, making him whine.

  
“More.” Link gasped, not sure if he meant more kissing or what, but Rhett carried on moving his mouth down Link’s body, kissing down his chest before he took one of Link’s nipples in his mouth. It made Link cry out, probably oversensitive from all the pinching and rubbing earlier. 

“Does that hurt?” Rhett asked breathily. Link nodded.

“Do you like it?” Rhett asked, and Link nodded more enthusiastically, making him chuckle. “Thought you would.” 

He moved to his other nipple and rolled it between his teeth, feeling Link’s back arch off the bed. “Oh, god!” He gasped, half in pain and half in pleasure. “Rhett, I can’t, it’s too much, I..” He trailed off to take a breath, hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. “It’s okay.” Rhett whispered, pressing a kiss to the center of Link’s chest and feeling his heartbeat hammer away under his lips. “Just relax.”

Link nodded and took another breath, relaxing his grip on the headboard. Now that his arms weren’t so tense, he felt himself relax, and even more so when he felt Rhett’s large hands rub his sides. “Okay.” Link told him softly, daring to look down. Rhett was hovering over his stomach, looking up at him with dark eyes. Some of his hair had fallen free of his ridiculous man bun. He looked beautiful. 

Rhett smiled at him for a moment, then dropped his head back down and obscured Link’s view. Link dropped his head back on the pillow, blinking up at the bottom of his bunk when suddenly a large hand grasped the base of his cock and a warm, wet heat enveloped the tip. “Fuck!” He gasped, in surprise and pleasure. 

Rhett would have smiled, self satisfied, had he not had a dick in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the head of Link’s dick and felt the man’s muscles spasm beneath him. He pulled off, stroking Link with his hand instead. Link whined at the loss and frowned down at him. “Why’d you stop?” He asked, and Rhett could have laughed at the pout on his face.

“Because you were close.” Rhett said simply, watching Link bite his lip. “And I want you to come when I’m inside you.” He added, pulling his hand away.

Link swore he could have come right then if Rhett hadn’t stopped touching him.

“You want to fuck me?”

“If you’ll let me… please.” 

He watched Link smile down at him, warmth in his eyes. “That’s the first time you’ve said please to me.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes, god. Fuck me. Please.” Link replied immediately. “Should I turn over?” He asked.

“No, I want to see your face.” Rhett told him, then his hands were gone as Link watched him pull his pyjamas off eagerly and then reach for his bedside drawer, pulling out four different bottles. 

Link frowned, and stared at him. 

“This one makes you tingle,” Rhett began, showing him the first one. “And this one goes from cold to hot and back again. And this one -” 

“Rhett.” Link interrupted, lifting his hands cautiously, and when Rhett didn’t say anything he reached for the bottles and put them back in the drawer. “I’m sure you got a whole lot of fancy stuff that does a lot of totally useful and necessary things. And I’d totally love to explore it all.”

Rhett started to protest, and Link lifted a finger to his lips. “But right now, I just want you to put your cock in me.”

Rhett was pretty sure he forgot how to speak, so he just nodded and dove forwards, capturing Link’s lips in a deep kiss. Link moaned and let himself be pushed back onto the bed, happy this time his hands were free to touch Rhett. He opened his mouth and felt Rhett’s tongue brush against his as his hands explored the other man, as much as he could reach. He was dragging his nails over his back when Rhett pulled away reluctantly to reach in the drawer again, this time just holding an ordinary bottle of lube and a condom. 

Rhett smiled and kissed him again, quickly. “Spread ‘em.” He demanded, and Link rolled his eyes but did as he asked, blushing when he followed Rhett’s eyes down. He didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. Being exposed sent a shiver down his spine, and so did the way Rhett looked at him. “Kiss me.” Link said, in the same tone as Rhett, and the other man abided and kissed him, desperately. 

Link heard the click of the cap of the bottle opening, and gasped against Rhett’s mouth when suddenly there two slick fingers rubbing over his hole. “Cold!” He cried, voice high. 

“I know, baby, shh.” Rhett chuckled and nodded, spreading the lube between Link’s cheeks as it quickly warmed to his body temperature. 

“Don’t shush me.” Link grumbled, making Rhett laugh as he pulled away, sitting up on his knees so he could look down at his hand and watch him finger Link open. His other hand settled on the back of Link’s thigh, holding his legs apart. “You ready?”

Link nodded, and as soon as he did he felt Rhett’s finger breach him. He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow, forcing himself to relax. 

“You’ve done this before.” Rhett said, and Link smirked down at him. “You’re not the only guy in the world to do things, y’know.” Link teased, the smirk gone from his face a moment later when Rhett pushed a second finger in. “Oh, god… your hands are big.” Link mumbled, spreading his legs a little further. Rhett groaned at the sight, curling his fingers and spreading them inside, stretching Link open. He searched for Link’s prostate incessantly, celebrating internally when Link gasped - eureka. He rubbed at the spot slowly, feeling Link relax more and more with every controlled circle of his fingers. 

Rhett didn’t let up on his prostate, and after a few minutes Link’s toes were curling, his back was arching and he was trying to push his hips back on Rhett’s fingers. “Ohhh… fuck, Rhett.” He whined quietly, twitching around Rhett’s fingers. 

“I’m not gonna last when I get inside you. I want you as close as I am.” Rhett told him, and Link nodded. “I’m close, Rhett, come on. I’m gonna come on your fingers if you don’t get your dick in me.” Link said, feeling Rhett stroke over that spot inside him one last time before he pulled his fingers out. He felt like he could cry at the loss, but distracted himself by snatching up the condom and the lube before Rhett could take it. 

“Let me?” He asked, and Rhett nodded quickly. 

“God, yeah.” Rhett said, watching as Link eagerly sat up and poured lube onto his palm and started stroking Rhett’s dick. “Ah! That’s cold.” He gasped, trying not to laugh when Link glared at him. 

“Shh.” Link said, squeezing his fingers around Rhett’s cock as he stroked it. Rhett groaned and thrust his hips into Link’s hand. “Shit, that’s good.” He grabbed for Link’s wrist to stop him. “I’m close, put the condom on.” 

Link did as he said, eager for Rhett to be inside him. He rolled the condom over Rhett’s cock and stroked it a few times to apply more lube to it for good measure. 

Almost as soon as he’d pulled his hand away, Rhett pushed him down on the mattress, one hand holding his legs apart again and one holding the base of his own cock. 

“Ready?” He asked Link, rubbing the blunt head over Link’s hole and making him moan. “Yeah.” Link replied desperately, reaching out to grab Rhett’s bicep as the other man pushed inside.

They both groaned as Rhett’s cock slipped inside, neither of them pausing to take a breath. The burn was the best thing Link had ever felt, and he threw his head back to savor it as Rhett continued. He could feel Link’s hole twitch and pull him in, unable to stop until he bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against the backs of Link’s thighs. “Fuck… you’re tight.” He grunted, pulling all the way out but the tip, and pushing back again until he was buried deep.

“Oh, god!” Link moaned, clawing at the sheets for something to grab on to as Rhett pushed back in again. “You’re so big… like I’m being, ah…” he stopped when Rhett started thrusting, slow and shallow. “Split in half..” 

“Yeah..” Rhett sighed, pausing to reposition himself while he was still inside Link. He leaned down so they were chest to chest, grabbing the backs of Link’s knees and pushing them up towards him. Link moaned desperately, feeling completely at Rhett’s mercy. He grasped at his shoulders tightly, his forehead bumping against Rhett’s when they got close enough.

“Fuck me.” He begged softly.

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled his hips up and fucked into Link hard, making them both groan. He built up his rhythm, keeping a firm grasp on Link’s legs. In that position, it would be hard for him to push back against Rhett, so he just had to take whatever Rhett gave him. And he took it so well, holding onto Rhett for dear life. “Shit, Link.” He gasped, picking up his pace. It was hard to avoid, although he knew it meant he wouldn’t last as long when he was fucking him so hard. Link didn’t mind though, the opposite - he loved it. “Harder… fuck, deeper…” He begged, gasping when Rhett found the perfect angle and pounded into him. He could swear he saw stars.

Link whined against Rhett’s lips, reaching up to touch his hair and finding his hair tie, tugging it loose and watching Rhett’s long hair fall. “Oh, god.” Link gasped, “Don’t stop.” He curled his fingers in Rhett’s hair and tugged, groaning when the man’s hips slammed forwards. “I’m so close, Rhett, fuck.” He tugged at Rhett’s hair again and the other man moaned, burying his face in the crook of Link’s neck. “Me too.” Rhett gasped, pausing his thrusts to let go of Link’s legs as he laid his body over Link’s letting his weight rest on him. He fucked into him again, feeling Link claw at his back while another hand stayed in his hair.

With Rhett laying on top of him, Link felt small under the weight of him, he could feel the power behind every thrust. Link’s cock was leaking and rubbing up against Rhett’s stomach, and the friction made him want to cry. “Oh, god, Rhett, I’m- I’m gonna..” he gasped, throwing his head back as he felt Rhett pant into his neck. “Yeah, come for me, Link.” And that was it, Link came with a cry, pushing himself back on Rhett’s cock. Rhett didn’t think Link could get any tighter, but as he came he could feel all of his muscles spasming and it pushed Rhett over the edge, fucking into Link as hard as he could as he came. 

The world was hazy for the both of them as they panted, basking in their glow, and Rhett collapsed onto Link, who took his weight surprisingly well. Link was the first to move, he lifted a hand to stroke Rhett’s hair, making him sigh and turn his face into Link’s neck. He could feel him smile.

Rhett pulled himself up a moment later, dipping his head down to kiss Link, who accepted it eagerly. He pulled out of Link, who whined at the sudden empty feeling. Rhett took the condom off and threw it in the trash, collapsing back on the bed beside Link. He turned him towards him and pulled him close while Link smiled sleepily, letting Rhett manoeuvre him until he was happy. He pressed a kiss to Link’s forehead, who smiled, and closed his eyes.

“This is where you tell me I was right.”

“About what?”

“You were doing it wrong.”


End file.
